


Christa and Ymir

by dan_arrow



Series: Daily Lives of the 104th [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_arrow/pseuds/dan_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa and Ymir get lost in an expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christa and Ymir

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so much.

            Ominous storm clouds replaced the sun’s comfort, and created a pestering field that trapped in heat. The natural temperature mixed with the sweat of horses and soldiers, causing a highly irritable air to seep into the crowd. At the front of the mass, the superior officers of the survey corps reviewed the expedition’s strategy.

            Christa raised a confused brow at Ymir. Time passed by as the group sat on their horses, anxiety plastered on every face. Were they unprepared? Has something gone wrong? Trust was supposed to be a key component for all missions to be completed successfully. Soldiers were expected to follow orders without hesitation.

            Ymir shrugged and searched for her comrades from the 104th.  They all seemed as nervous as Christa. Armin had joined the leaders at the front of the group, analyzing a map. The team better be in experienced hands. Ymir surveyed the stress in Christa’s eyes. Her shoulders were tense. Her gentle and healing hands grasped the reins of her horse to the point where her fingers turned white. While Christa was charitable and willing to give the concept a try, Ymir was entirely skeptical. Whether the officers were reliable or inept would not change Ymir’s vow to guard Christa’s life.

            A few moment ticked by before the leaders broke their circle and assembled themselves into the crowd. Commander Erwin raised his hand and announced that the expedition would commence. A towering gate began to creak open. An instant later the soldiers spilled out of the wall and entered a vast field.

            Everyone began to sparse themselves into Erwin’s specified formation. Suddenly aware of the progressive dispersion, Christa searched for Ymir. She knew all too well how dead she would be without her. To Christa’s reassurance, Ymir treaded closely behind. However the dense clouds in the sky indicated a heavy rain. The sign rose Christa’s panic.

            The team reached the entrance of a forest when droplets of water started to sprinkle down. Upon the arrival to the forest, the formation was acquainted with few titans. The expedition so far was running smoothly. But the budding storm threatened the security.  

            Erwin ordered the team to disband into small groups and venture into sectioned parts of the forest. The soldiers were to take note of their geographic location, mapping the landscape. Each group would bask further into the woods, maintaining a steady pace, until a green flare was set, indicating the end of their expedition. Erwin commanded for titans to be taken down unless catastrophic emergencies deem it necessary to evacuate.

            Ymir and Christa ended up in a group with four unfamiliar soldiers. Christa quickly began to associate with the others while they entered their designated section. As interdependence was a value of the survey corps, Christa thought it best to learn her teammates. Naturally, Ymir remained generally quiet except for occasional comments to Christa. Being friendly was Christa’s element, and Ymir admired the Christa’s easy way with communicating to people.

            As instructed, the team discussed and took note of the scenery. Despite the rain, they confidently moved forward. It was only until the grave thud of heavy steps shook the ground did the group suddenly remember their situation. They were all too well accustomed to the sound.

            Fighting their terror, each member of the group readied their gear, standing on tree branches. The rain had long since drenched their clothes. Christa’s trembling fingers struggled to tighten a grip on her swords. Her blood pressure rose and her teeth clenched.

            The steps became more defined as three seven meter came within the perimeter of the group.

            Ymir shot a set of hooks to a distant tree before any of her teammates could respond. She didn’t trust them at all. Ymir’s only concern was to protect Christa.

            In her mid-air sweep, Ymir slashed one of the titan’s necks, blood splayed out of the wound. Standing on the branches of a tree, Ymir could see the rest of the team standing in an impressed daze.

            The two remaining titans took interest in the group. Their hands fumbled upwards. Thirst infected their eyes. The titans bashed desperately at the trees.

            It only took Christa’s figure, pitifully soaked in rain and fear, for Ymir to swing down to the level of the titans and embark on her next attack. Ymir skillfully dodged the thick hands of the titans. Her body flexed into a 360 spin. Every muscle in her body worked to permanently debilitate the titans. Ymir watched as both titans fell unceremoniously to the floor of the woods.

            Ymir swung herself a few trees in front of the group, who was still in complete bewilderment.

            “We need to keep moving,” Ymir yelled over the pouring rain.

            But just as the command was uttered, an abnormal titan sprung into sight. Its arms flared about in an uncollected manner. The titan’s head was largely disproportionate to the rest of its body. Its eyes were much larger than that of the other three.

            “I’ll kill it!” One of the teammates screamed.

            He flung his body with the intent of scathing the nape of the titan’s neck. The titan’s spontaneous mannerisms grasped the soldier in the midst of his spree. The soldiers eyes seemed to gouge out from the titan’s hold on his body. Dark crimson fluid dribbled down the sides of the aberrant’s lips as the soldier disappeared into death.

            The rest of the team gazed at the scene in horror.

            The titan reached upward, leaping from the ground in order to grab another human.

            _I won’t let her die._ Ymir used her maneuver gear to drive herself towards Christa. She used one arm to sweep Christa up and use the other to guide herself away from the aberrant. The other two soldiers bellowed sounds of terror as Christa and Ymir disappeared into the rain.

            Christa shrieked as she looked back and saw the other two soldiers who were dodging the aberrant’s hands, trying to make an attack.

            Trees passed by in fast forward. The scenery was a blur. Ymir carried Christa on her back, using her arms to send latching pairs of grappling hooks on trees to operate through the forest. She only reduced her hastening long enough to survey the area for titans.

            Christa buried her face in the crook of Ymir’s neck. Due to the endless shower, Christa couldn’t distinguish her tears from the rain. The impaling image of the soldier being devoured replayed in her mind. What was to become of the others? Ymir and Christa had fled the area, leaving two other soldiers to battle the titan.

              A crackling sound of thunder accompanied a white flash of lightening.  Ymir could feel Christa tighten her hold. She clenched onto Ymir’s jacket. Another bash of thunder shook a tree.

            Ymir descended until her feet met the mudded forest floor. Christa held on to the back of Ymir’s cloak as they followed an undetermined path through the trees. The expedition proved to be littered with flaws. The storm was one point. Another would be the unspecified length of exploration. The daunting clouds would make it difficult to see when a flare is ignited.

            Ymir felt swampy dirt clamming to her boots.  She sighed in dismay. From all of the recent movement, Ymir’s body was starting to feel like lead. She could only imagine how weary and distressed Christa was feeling. But how could they just stop moving? Ymir had no idea where they were. They probably crossed into another group’s survey section by now.

            Ymir halted her steps, and Christa inadvertently bumped into her. Christa mumbled an apology as Ymir dug into her backpack.

            “I’m going to set a danger flare,” Ymir said although she knew the attempt would be futile.

            She held the gun in the air and pulled the trigger, a red line of smoke was barely visible in the raging sky.

            Ymir slumped down against a tree. She pulled Christa’s arm, dragging her down to sit. Christa leaned her back against Ymir’s chest, feeling a pair of arms wrapping protectively around her waist.

            Christa looked at Ymir with fretful eyes. She couldn’t tell if the darkness was from the storm or if dusk had fallen. Either way, Christa shivered from the lack of sunlight. A persistent feeling of terror crushed her spirit. They were completely and unfortunately lost. They would have to wait until sunlight or a rescue before they could continue their mission.

            Ymir noticed the sullen pout on Christa’s face. Christa was so lighthearted and willing to acquaint herself with her fellow soldiers. She was generous to them. Ymir had never been so amiable to anyone but Christa, who was wrapped up into Ymir’s embrace, silently mourning the hollow death of those fallen soldiers. As Ymir assessed the sorrow that was slowly wrecking Christa’s cheerfulness, she leaned her head in Christa’s hair.

            The thunder did not cease to startle the trees and quake the earth. Christa clenched her teeth together as the cold downpour chilled her skin. Ymir engulfed Christa into her cloak to protect her from the elements. Christa and Ymir’s bodies seemed to meld into a single entity in the shadows. They needed each other to find the remnants of security. Ymir stroked Christa’s weary head and hummed a barely audible tune in Christa’s ear.

            Soon Christa’s sobbing came to an end. Her body slowly began to shut down. Her breathing met a steady beat that Ymir memorized. Although Christa was crumpling into slumber, Ymir swore to herself to stay awake. The warming presence of Christa would be enough to comfort Ymir through the dark night. She would annihilate any demon who would attempt to harm Christa. 

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not have been a few unclear pronoun antecedents left after I proofread but I'm trying.


End file.
